camarades_soleilfandomcom-20200213-history
Game 3 - On the Way Home
Game 3 starts as the Player Characters depart form Shiro Kisada, in Ember Wolf Lands, in the aftermath of a Raksha raid on the fortified settlement. They had just delivered Bayushi Satsuro, the Young Wolf, back to the safety of his lands and under the watchful eyes of both Shinjo Kori, Shiro Kisada's commander, and Bayushi Karnak, the Young Wolf's feared uncle. __TOC__ Scene One - Chasing a Dream Testost has been having visions and daydreams about a meeting with a Fair Folk and being bequeathed Rahquiel 's blade. On the second morning of the Player Characters' journey, Kuriel reveals itself. It presents himself has a Herald of the Rosenwood and invtes the group to come meet Idriel. Idriel is met half an hour later, alone in the swamp. It introduces itself and states its intention to hand Dreamtide to its rightful owner, Testost . Idriel then proceeds to reshape the landscape into something "more appropriate" to the occasion, and Testost attunes to the blade, discovering its powers and evocations. Idriel , satisfied, then states its intents to avenge Rahquiel , its brother. Combat ensues. Idriel escapes the confrontation injured, and reality settles back into the known swamps the Player Characters were in. Scene Two - Words in the Garden The Player Characters made their way to Boruso'Ku , with the intention of forcing Prefect Gamo to enforce the law and have his siblings arrested for their past transgressions and breaking their exile. Testost argued that it would be best if he went in first and alone, offering to Shibu Gunn a chance to surrender. Right as he entered the city, he was spotted by the guard and invited to join Prefect Gamo at his estate. Testost went in, but had to wait a while in the garden before anyone showed up. When the doors next opened, it was to let the other Player Characters in, suspicious that Testost might have walked into a trap. Shibu Gamo next came in, accompanied by numerous guards. He asked pointedly he the rumors were true; that the group wished to depose him of the Prefecture. The group answered that it wasn't exactly the case, and Testost interjected and asked for a private audience. Once alone, Testost spelled things out clearly: the rest of the group would not settle for anything less then the rightful application of the law regarding Shibu Ray and Shibu Gunn. The Prefect tried to get a sense of just how much or how little Testost cared for the group he journeyed with and ultimately agreed to Testost 's proposition: Ray and Gunn would be jailed until the end of the year, when they could be Banished . Testost came back to the garden, wide smile on his face, and brought his proposition to his comrades, not much surprised to see a hundred men standing guard in the garden, with numerous archers on the roof. As the group argued over the legality and merits of Testost proposition, Prefect Shibu Gamo made his way back to the garden, this time with Ray and Gunn. A the Player Characters realized the food and drinks they had been served while waiting had been laced with powerful toxins, combat broke out. A shadowy archer named Ubo and the sorceress Esteva joined the Black Boars and the Prefect 's guards in the battle. The guards never proved much of a threat and the archers, though their arrows were coated in venom, did not fare much better. After Master Kitsune parried and sent a fiery spell back to the sorceress, she chose to play a defensive game and prepare for her side's eventual need for escape, beginning the casting of a Stormwind Rider spell. After a warning, Shibu Gunn chose to retreat rather than engage the group of Solars. As the battle turned against the Shibu , Gamo tried to escape, with Ray purposefully engaging as much of the Player Characters as he could in order to buy him a little more time. But Runn jumped after the fallen Prefect and tore him to pieces with a sonic shout. As Esteva's spell came to completion, Ubo, Shibu Gunn and her made their escape, while Ray surrendered. As the group couldn't immediately decide what to do with the captive, he was jailed, with Testost insisting on keeping watch. Scene Three - Aftermath Over the next 24 hours, Runn took the time to treat the wounded while Päf worked to compose a list of Black Boars having infiltrated the gards. Bearer of Loyalty intervied everyone of them, and found two to be innocents. The guilty who were amoung the wounded were executed. The Player Characters sent word of the events that came to pass to the 4 corners of the Prefecture, adding that they were looking for an interim Prefect to be appointed. A week passed before the Player Characters agreed on what to do with the surviving confirmed Black Boars . They would be offered the chance to reddem their honor by seppuku. Before the assembled town, 20 men took their sword and opened their belly. 19 of them did so honor and contrition. But Shibu Ray , his guts spilling out of him, laughed at the gathered sheeps and praised the Black Boar until Testost deemed he had made his point and ended the affair. As the croud went their way, a troop of armed men rode into town under the banners of House Nil . Nil Jenko , younger brother of Daimyo Nil Jenkins , came to the front, announcing he had been named Prefect by the authority of the Daimyo Lady Wisdom . Category:Game Category:Game 3